


Above the Bit

by Fluffypanda



Series: From the peaks gigantic, from the great sierras and the high plateaus [1]
Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: Horseback Riding, Horses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Slash, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve gives Tony a ride back to town.





	Above the Bit

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was R for "Ride"

“I can’t believe you, Stark. I have better things to do than ride all over creation looking for you,” Steve grumbled loudly, not caring one bit that Stark was hungover. Stark flinched away from Steve with a pained whine, throwing poor Desi off her stride. With a sigh, Steve wrapped an arm around Stark’s middle to keep him straight, trying not to think too much on all the ways he was pressed up against him. In a much quieter voice he asked, “What were you even doing out here?”

Steve had found Stark far north-west of town, attempting to take shelter from the beating sun in the shadow of a low ridge. He nearly missed him, luckily he had spotted Stark’s flask dropped a few feet away.

“Chasing jackalopes,” Stark croaked, and though he sounded dreadful parched, Steve had no doubt he was grinning like a loon. Damn him. Why couldn’t he just tell Steve the truth?

Steve risked letting go of Stark to grab the canteen and hand it to him. There was only a little left after Stark guzzled it down earlier, but it would do until they got to the Parker Homestead. May wouldn’t mind sparing them a bit of water from her well.

“Just how soaked did you get to wander off like that?” Usually after a few drinks, he was content to sit outside the sheriff’s office butchering love songs for the whole town to hear.

“Rake me over the coals later.” Stark settled his head back against Steve’s shoulder. As Desi swayed beneath them, soft curls of hair tickled Steve’s cheek. “I’m sick as a horse.”

Leaning in to Stark, purely to make it easier on Desi of course, Steve sighed once more. He wished he knew what went on in that fool head of Stark’s.


End file.
